Mine
by KedonnM24
Summary: "Cinta itu tidak nyata kan?" -Bella Swan. A songfic from Taylor Swift. Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's


Love at The First Sight

EPOV

Kuperiksa lagi catatan pesanan dan pulpen yang berada di saku celanaku.

Siap. Aku hanya tinggal keluar dari ruang loker ini dan mulai bekerja paruh waktu. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa baru di Portland, Oregon yang sedang mencari kehidupan baru. Sejak itu, aku pindah dari kota kelahiranku —Forks— dan beralih kesini, memulai hidup baru, mencoba menggapai keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang dokter seperti Dad dan kakak tertuaku, Emmett. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu susah-susah bekerja paruh waktu, Dad dengan cuma-cuma menawarkan bantuannya. Agar aku bisa melanjutkan kuliahku tanpa perlu bekerja dan membiarkan Dad membayar semuanya.

Aku tahu itu tidak akan sulit, keluargaku hampir memiliki segalanya. Orangtua yang luar biasa, saudara-saudari yang sangat membanggakan nama Cullen — Alice, dia bekerja sebagai desainer tetap di salah satu majalah fashion terkenal kelas dunia, dan Emmett, dia bekerja sebagai dokter di Forks—, tapi bukan aku. Aku adalah yang termuda di keluargaku. Dan aku jugalah yang mengambil jalanku sendiri. Aku tidak mau bergantung kepada keluargaku. Mereka luar biasa, tapi aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa diriku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Walaupun sekarang aku tinggal di salah satu rumah milik keluargaku (yang bisa dibilang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri), tapi aku tidak mau menerima bantuan apa-apa lagi. Aku ingin mandiri.

Aku bekerja di Newton's, salah satu cafe kecil di Portland, sebagai pelayan setiap akhir pekan. Aku bisa bekerja disini karena Mike, anak pemilik Newton's, adalah teman kuliahku. Tidak pernah ada kegiatan yang benar-benar terjadi disini. Cafe ini selalu sepi.

Segera setelah aku keluar dari ruang loker, Mrs. Newton langsung memerintahkanku untuk mencatat pesanan di meja 4 sementara Mike mencatat pesanan di meja lain. Sesekali dia menebar pesona kepada tamu yang sedang dia layani. Kuputar bola mataku.

"Permisi, apa ada yang ingin kalian pesan?" Tanyaku dengan sopan. Aku menatap pasangan yang sedang menjadi tamu pesananku hari ini. Mereka sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya yang tampak canggung. Kuasumsikan mereka adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bisa kulihat sorot mata sedih dan marah dari keduanya. Bertengkar, pikirku.

"Dua cobbler, please." Jawab si perempuan setelah membaca daftar menu yang sudah ada di meja. Aku langsung mencatatnya.

"Ada lagi?" Kali ini si laki-laki yang menjawab dengan gelengan.

Aku mengangguk.

"Silahkan tunggu pesanan kalian, nama saya Edward. Jika ada yang kalian butuhkan lagi, kalian bisa memanggil saya." Kataku sopan, berlalu ke belakang untuk memberikan pesanan kepada orang yang bekerja di dapur.

Aku menyandarkan diriku di konter di dekat dapur. Sepeti biasa, cafe sepi.

Kuperhatikan keadaan disekitar, Mrs. Newton sedang duduk diam di meja kasir, Mike sedang menelpon seseorang yang kuasumsikan Jessica, pacar barunya, Hugo menjalankan tugasnya —membersihkan lantai—, dan para pelanggan yang sedang minum dengan santai di sore hari.

Setelah beberapa saat, kudengar pintu masuk terbuka, bel pintu yang terpasang diatasnya bergemerincing. Aku tidak melihat pelanggan yang barusan masuk itu, tapi secara otomatis aku mengambil pulpen dan kertas catatan pesanan.

Aku langsung mengetahui tamu mana yang barusan datang karena dari 7 meja yang tersedia, tadi hanya terisi 2. Sepasang suami istri tadi, dan gerombolan anak —yang kuyakini— SMA yang mengobrol dengan asyik.

Tamu terakhir itu duduk di meja 4, meja yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar dan menghadap kaca. Dia seorang perempuan, sendirian.

Aku memang belum melihat wajahnya, tapi aku berani bertaruh seluruh gajiku bulan ini, dia pasti cantik!

Rambut coklat mahoninya ditata dengan indah dengan kepangan ke samping, dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja ke bahu kirinya. Tubuhnya langsing sempurna dengan kulit putih bening seperti susu. Dia mengenakan dress coklat dengan menggandeng tas warna senada yang dia letakkan di pangkuannya begitu dia duduk. Dia terlihat kecil, tapi kakinya seperti memiliki panjang bermil-mil.

Dengan bergegas aku menghampirinya, ingin menanyakan pesanan dengan alasan utama melihat wajahnya.

"Permisi, apa ada yang ingin anda pesan?" Tanyaku selembut mungkin.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan anggun, aku terpana pada apa yang kulihat. Dia lebih cantik dari bayanganku!

Hidungnya mungil, alisnya sempurna, bibirnya penuh dan merah muda dengan alami. Dan matanya... indah sekali! Mata itu cair, coklat terang. Makeup tipis tidak lupa menyempurnakan wajahnya yang sudah sempurna. Demi Tuhan! Apakah dia benar-benar manusia?

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan tersenyum melihatnya. Dia benar-benar indah!

Dia menatapku bingung, kepalanya sedikit miring kekiri. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanyanya lembut. Oh! Bahkan suaranya indah!

_Ya, ya! Ada yang salah denganmu! Kau terlalu sempurna! Omong-omong aku Edward Cullen, siapa namamu? Ini nomorku. Kau bisa menyimpan atau bahkan menghubunginya. Setiap saat! _Batinku.

"Tidak, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi kau cantik sekali." Gumamku tidak jelas, tapi aku tahu dia bisa mendengarnya karena rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Eh... Thanks?" Katanya.

"Hanya bicara jujur," kataku, "Apa yang ingin kau pesan, Nona?"

Dia mengernyit tidak nyaman. "Apa disini pelanggan perempuan harus dipanggil 'Nona'?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tidak tahu namamu." Modus.

"Bella." Sergahnya.

Aku tersenyum, nama yang indah. "Dalam bahasa Itali, Bella artinya cantik." Kataku.

"Well, itu beda jauh denganku." Katanya.

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang salah dengan gadis ini? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari dirinya cantik?

"Baiklah, Bella," aku senang sekali bisa memanggil namanya, "Apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

Dia menunduk lagi kearah daftar menu, "Capucinno caramel, please"

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin minum santai." jawabnya lembut.

"Baiklah, pesananmu segera datang, Bella. Aku Edward, jika ada yang kau inginkan lagi, kau bisa memanggilku." Kataku sebisa mungkin terdengar, eh...seksi. Kurasa berhasil karena dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku tebar pesona kepada para tamu. Tapi, Tuhan! Dia adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah kulihat dan tidak mungkin aku membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku kembali lagi ke mejanya —setelah bersikeras untuk bisa membuat dan mengantar pesanannya—, dia tersenyum melihatku mengantarkan pesanannya.

Para tamu sudah pergi, hanya tinggal gadis yang luar biasa cantik ini yang masih tersisa. Suasana yang sempurna! Terima Kasih, Tuhan!

Setelah meletakkan pesanannya, aku tidak langsung pergi. Aku berdiri menunggunya meminum kopi pesanannya. Dia melihatku, bingung. Aku tersenyum canggung kearahnya.

Dia menyadari aku berharap dia mengatakan sesuatu, dan kalimat yang dia gunakan sangat sempurna, "Apa kau mau menemaniku menghabiskan minumanku?" Dia berkata, malu-malu. Rona merah di pipinya bertambah dalam.

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Bella." Dan aku duduk di bangku dihadapannya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu tadi?" Tanyanya.

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?" Tanyanya lagi, "Bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini." Sadarlah aku dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku. Aku tersenyum pada pemikiran itu.

"Baru beberapa minggu"

"Oh, pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Aku biasanya selalu membeli kopi disini, rasanya enak. Apalagi hari ini! Rasanya lebih enak daripada yang sebelumnya!" Katanya semangat.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat sikapnya, manis sekali.

"Itu buatanku." Aku menunjuk ke cangkir yang berada di hadapannya.

Dia menatapku takjub, "Benarkah? Ini enak sekali! Kau bisa saja membuat cafe milikmu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak mau, bukan itu yang aku inginkan." Kataku memancingnya bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Bingo.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

"Dokter? Lalu kenapa kau bekerja disini? Kau tahu kan, ini agak sedikit tidak berhubungan dengan suntikan."

Aku tertawa mendengar kata-katanya. "Tidak, Bella. Bukan. Aku disini untuk menambah biaya kuliahku."

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang! Kau kuliah dimana? Jangan-jangan sama denganku."

"Di Universitas Concordia, kedokteran"

"Demi Tuhan, Edward! Aku juga kuliah disana! Seni musik!" Dia memukul bahu kananku pelan, lebih terasa seperti belaian daripada pukulan. Bagian bahu kananku menegang. Barusan dia menyentuhku disana! Tepat disana!

"Jadi kau bernyanyi?"

"Uh-huh. Musik adalah hidupku. Aku juga menulis laguku sendiri." Katanya semangat.

"Well, mungkin nanti kau bisa menyanyikan salah satu lagumu untukku."

"Tentu, tentu." Ada sorot ketulusan di mata coklatnya, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak mengindahkan permintaanku, tapi aku sungguh berharap dia serius. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya dalam nada-nada indah.

Kami terus mengobrol, obrolan acak. Dari situ aku tahu banyak hal tentang dia. Nama lengkapnya Isabella Marie Swan. Bella, dia lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu. Dan yang mengejutkan, dia berasal dari kota yang sama denganku! Forks! Ceritanyapun hampir sama, dia adalah mahasiswa baru dan ingin memulai kehidupannya sendiri. Aku tersenyum pada kesamaan itu.

Dia melihat ke jam tangannya, sudah hampir satu jam kami mengobrol. Dan kopi yang dia pesan sudah habis, seperti waktu indah yang kualami.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Terima Kasih untuk kopinya, Edward. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu." Lalu dia bangkit dan membayar kopinya. Aku mengernyit begitu dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu, Bella!" Aku hampir berteriak.

Dia menoleh dengan anggun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendengarmu bernyanyi jika aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungimu?"

Dia tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku, pasti dia menyadari betapa inginnya aku mengenal dia lebih jauh, dan mengejutkannya, aku bisa merasakan dia antusias sepertiku.

Lalu aku mendapat nomer teleponnya.

Hey, Bella? Kau dengar aku tidak? Aku jatuh cinta padamu.

.

.

.

Sore hari aku pulang kerumahku. Lalu menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Aku membersihkan diri, makan, dan yang terakhir menonton pertandingan baseball. Setelah beberapa saat, aku masuk kekamar untuk tidur, tapi sebelumnya aku membuka email. Dan disana sudah ada email dari Alice.

_Hey, Brother. Long time no see! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu tahu! Bahkan Emmett merindukanmu! Iya, aku berkunjung ke Forks seminggu yang lalu. Kapan kau akan main kerumahku? Kau tahu kan, rumahku dan rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh? Oh, ya, sekarang aku tinggal dengan Jasper! Kau tidak percaya kan? Oh, bro, aku punya sahabat baru disini, dia seumuran denganmu. Namanya Bella, dia teman Zack, adik Jasper, dan dia kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu. Kau kenal tidak? Aku harap kau kenal, karena selain teman ngobrol yang asyik, dia juga model yang keren. Kau tahu? Beberapa baju rancanganku dialah yang pertama dulu yah, nanti aku tidak mau tahu,_

_Kau. Harus. Berkunjung. Ke. Rumahku._

_Mengerti?_

_Bye!_

_Love, your sister,_

_Alice._

Bella? Apa maksudnya Bella-ku? Enak sekali aku bicara seperti itu, kuharap. Tapi apa maksud Alice? Bella yang satu unversitas denganku? Oh, Bella! Aku jadi ingat, tadi aku menyimpan nomor teleponnya!

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meneleponnya? Mungkin saja dia sudah tidur, ini sudah cukup larut, aku tidak mungkin membangunkannya, lebih baik dia tertidur dengan aman dan nyaman daripada harus terkantuk-kantuk menjawab teleponku. Tapi aku mau mendengar suaranya! Argggh!

Terjadi pergulatan didalam kepalaku. Aku pasti sudah gila.

Tapi karena ke-egoisanku, kuputuskan untuk meneleponnya.

Aku menunggu sampai dia mengangkat teleponku. Sampai akhirnya dideringan kelima, suara malaikat itu muncul.

"Halo?"

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Mom? Dad?

Aku hanya bisa berkata begitu dalam hati—tidak sanggup melanjutkan sepatah katapun— sambil memandangi foto keluargaku. Foto bahagia saat aku berumur 9 tahun, didepan rumah masa kecilku, bersama kedua orang tuaku, tersenyum. Sederhana.

Kupandangi lagi sosok gadis kecil dengan mata menyala itu. Sinar keyakinan terpancar dari kedua bola mata coklat gadis kecil itu. Keyakinan atas kebaikan, keindahan, dongeng, dan cinta. Tapi sekarang, gadis kecil itu sudah tumbuh dewasa, dan sinarnya redup, tepat pada saat itu. Saat dia melihat bahwa kebaikan, keindahan dan dongeng hanyalah khayalan belaka, cinta PASTI akan menyakitkan, cinta PASTI akan hancur, cinta tidak nyata.

Gadis kecil itu melihat orang tuanya berteriak satu sama lain. Pertengkaran hebat terjadi, sementara dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Saat hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima semuanya, dia lari. Dan tidak pernah menoleh kembali.

Tiba-tiba, dering handphoneku terdengar.

Nomor siapa ini? Aku tidak mengenalinya, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, karena aku takut itu nomor Zack yang lain. Aku tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi, cukup sudah semua permintaan maafnya. Sudah cukup dia menyakinkanku bahwa cinta tidak nyata. Tapi ada perasaan aneh, semakin diacuhkan, aku semakin ingin mengangkatnya. Seolah-olah aku harus mengangkat telepon ini. Dan tanganku melakukan apa yang ingin otakku lakukan.

"Halo?" Jawabku.

Hening.

"Halo?"

Hening.

Aku mendengus, "Jika tidak bicara akan kututup." Kataku malas.

"Hai" Jawab suara lembut diseberang sana. Pria. Aku tahu ini bukan Zack, walaupun suaranya lembut, tapi tidak seperti ini. Suara ini menenangkan, lembut, seksi dan gugup. Siapa ini?

"Siapa ini?" Aku membawa pertanyaan imajinerku ke kenyataan.

"Edward." Dan satu kata itu membuat segalanya indah.

"Oh, hai! Ada apa?" Tanyaku semangat.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu." Bisa kurasakan pipiku terasa panas, dia sedang menggodaku.

"Lucu sekali kau," kataku, "Sedang apa?"

"Sedang bicara dengan makhluk paling cantik di dunia. Kau?" Dia menggodaku lagi.

"Sedang bicara dengan pria penggoda paling buruk di dunia." Dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

Setelah itu kami bicara banyak hal, acak. Seperti tadi siang. Dia menanyakan segalanya sampai hal terkecil, tapi tidak tentang keluargaku. Aku bersyukur dia tidak bertanya tentang sesuatu yang pribadi.

"Kau akan ke cafe 'kan besok?" Dia terdengar berharap.

"Ya, mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja besok Zack akan kerumahku." Ya, dan dia akan meminta maaf seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Zack? Siapa?" Suara Edward terdengar dingin, "Pacarmu?" Oke, suaranya lebih dingin lagi saat dia berkata 'pacar'.

"Tadinya."

"Tadinya?" Dia mendesak.

"Ya, tadinya. Dia mantan pacar, atau apapun itu namanya."

"Kau terdengar tidak...nyaman?"

"Yah, aku hanya malas membayangkan dia datang kerumahku."

"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan dia datang kerumahmu. Kau ke cafe saja besok! Aku akan menunggumu!" Dia terdengar memerintah.

"Entahlah..."

"Pokoknya, aku besok akan menunggumu. Kau harus kembali padaku. Mengerti?"

"Ehm, baiklah" Hanya itu yang bisa ku jawab. 'Kembali padaku'? Dasar.

"Baiklah, kukira sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Kau harus beristirahat. Bye."

"Bye."

Is Love Lasts?

Hari-hari berikutnya, hubunganku dan Edward berjalan semakin pesat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi logikanya, aku berkencan dengannya. Dia memberiku segalanya. Terutama waktunya, aku tidak pernah mendesak dia untuk mengantar-jemput ke kampus, dia sendiri yang berinisiatif begitu. Dan Edward semakin mendesak saat aku menolaknya, dia bilang "Kau itu pacarku! Masa aku tidak boleh mengantar pacarku?" Berlebihan.

Bukan hanya itu, dia juga berlebihan jika menyangkut masalah keselamatanku. Masalah keselamatan_nya_. Edward sangat protektif, bahkan dari Zack. Suatu hari saat dia sedang berkunjung untuk pertama kalinya kerumahku, dia dengan sengaja merangkul pinggangku dan menarikku kepangkuannya begitu melihat Zack. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi cemburunya. Menggemaskan.

Aku bersyukur memiliki (ehem) kekasih seperti dia. Maksudku, ayolah! Dia sempurna! Hatinya lembut, matanya dipenuhi cinta, wajahnya tidak bisa diuraikan dengan kata-kata karena terlalu tampan. Walaupun sesekali dia suka bersikap kekanakan dan keras kepala, tapi itulah yang paling kusuka darinya. Dia bisa menghiburku jika aku sedih, bisa meloncat riang dengan tiba-tiba dan membuatku tertawa, bisa membuat kerutan bingung diwajahku hilang hanya dengan satu belaian lembut di keningku. Tapi aku masih takut, keyakinanku masih kuat. Cinta tidak ada, cinta tidak nyata.

"Kau ingat tidak pertama kali kita kesini?" Dia mendudukkanku dipasir, berhadapan dengannya. Kaki kami terkunci satu sama lain.

Aku mengangguk, tentu saja aku ingat. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin melupakan saat itu, Edward. Kau merangkulku untuk pertama kalinya disini."

Dia tersenyum saat mendengarku menyebut namanya, dia memang selalu begitu jika aku menyebut namanya. Entahlah, tapi senyuman itu memabukkan. Hampir membuat pertahanan cinta-tidak-nyata hancur. Tapi aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku meragukan dia. Cintanya nyata, tak terbantahkan. Apakah aku sudah percaya sekarang?

"Bella?" Katanya seraya meletakkan kepalaku didadanya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku, sejak awal, aku ingin tahu satu hal..."

Aku menatapnya bingung, "Apa Edward?"

"Kenapa kau seperti menutupi sesuatu dariku?"

Aku mengernyit bingung, "Aku tidak menutupi apa-apa darimu, Edward. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Zack? Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Sekarang aku jatuh cinta padamu!" Kataku hampir berteriak, dia harus tahu aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku _jatuh_. Dan suatu hari aku tahu, aku akan rusak. Semua yang jatuh pada akhirnya akan rusak bukan?

"Bukan itu, Bella. Ini tidak menyangkut soal itu. Aku tahu kau _mencintai_ku." Katanya dengan penekanan, "Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewat olehmu. Kau belum menceritakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Well, aku sudah menceritakan padamu tentang orangtuaku. Aku ingin tahu tentang orangtuamu"

Aku berjengit, "Oh, itu..."

"Iya, itu..."

"Aku tidak mau bercerita tentang itu."

"Kenapa?" Dia mendesak jika ingin tahu. Selalu.

"Karena aku tidak mau mengingatnya, aku mau melupakannya."

"Bella, ini aku. Edward-mu. Edwardnya Bella. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Dan segera ketika dia menyebut kalimat itu, pertahananku hancur. Keyakinan pada mataku kembali. Aku tidak sanggup menolak semua cinta yang dia tawarkan. Itu terlalu nyata.

Bisa kulihat dia menyadari semua kepura-puraan, ketidakyakinan, kekhawatiran dalam diriku menghilang. Dia melihatku benar-benar mulai percaya untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan air mataku tumpah dihadapannya seraya aku menceritakan semuanya. Dia membuat bentuk lingkaran kecil di punggungku dengan tangannya yang hangat jika dia menyadari tangisanku akan bertambah parah. Dia membiarkan aku menangis dan merusak kaos hitamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menceritakan kisah gadis kecil itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis dihadapan Edward. Untuk pertama kalinya aku percaya cinta itu ada. Cinta itu nyata.

"Kau ingat tidak? Saat kita duduk dipantai, kau merangkulku untuk pertama kalinya. Kau ingat bagaimana rasanya?" Kataku manja seraya Edward merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuanku. Kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Saat itu aku membuat masalah dengan anak perempuan yang cuek, sinis, dan pemarah." Aku cemberut.

"Tapi dia cantik, sempurna." Edward mengelus pipiku lembut, "Dan dia adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kumiliki"

Aku tersenyum, dan Edward tertidur di pangkuanku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menyadari betapa bahagianya diriku. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan 4 tahun, dan Edward berhasil mencapai cita-citanya untuk menjadi dokter. Hatiku bergoyang dipenuhi kebanggan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, barang-barangku mulai berpindah tempat kerumahnya. Bahkan dia sampai membelikanku sebuah lemari untuk menyimpan bajuku dirumahnya. Setelah beberapa kali bicara, dia berhasil meyakinkanku untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Aku resmi pindah.

The Fight

Edward pergi kerja lagi hari ini, dia seperti biasanya pergi ke Rumah Sakit Second, Portland.

10 September. Tiga hari lagi tahunku, ingatkah dia?

Edward pulang lebih larut akhir-akhir ini, dia bahkan pernah tidak pulang. Aku khawatir, aku cemburu. Banyak yang mengatakan para pasien datang kesana bukan karena ingin berobat, tapi ingin melihat Edward-ku.

"Kau pulang larut lagi?" Tanyaku, suaraku tanpa harapan.

"Iya, aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Jawabnya dingin.

"Apa benar karena pasien?" Tanyaku, banyak sekali maksud didalamnya.

"Percayalah, Bella. Aku berangkat sekarang." Lalu dia mencium keningku seperti biasanya, tapi ciuman dia akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Dia berubah. Bosankah dia...padaku?

12 September, tapi sikap Edward sama sekali belum berubah. Demi Tuhan, Edward, ada apa?

"Kau juga akan pulang larut malam ini?"

"Iya."

"Kau ingat besok hari apa?"

"Hari Rabu, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya. Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan."

Lalu dia mencium keningku, dingin seperti biasanya.

02.00, 13 September, dan Edward belum pulang. Dia pasti sibuk, atau dia memang lupa?

Dan pukul 02.30, pintu depan terbuka. Begitu dia melihatku masih menunggunya, makeup tipis mulai luntur dari wajahku karena airmata terus berjatuhan. Lilin yang tadi menyala sudah padam, makanan yang tadi kusajikan dengan indahnya sudah dingin.

"Bella, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, ya?"

"Ingat apa?" Dia bertanya, dia benar-benar lupa.

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingat, yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang mungkin hanya pasien-pasienmu, atau hanya rumah sakit bodoh itu!" Aku berteriak.

"Maksudmu apa, Bella? Jangan pernah menghina pekerjaanku!"

Kali ini aku menghindarinya berlalu ke dapur dan ke tempat pencuci piring, aku memandangi tempat pencuci piring itu. Baru pertama kali aku mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu. Jujur, aku takut melihatnya begitu.

"Bella, aku belum selesai denganmu! Apa maksudmu?!" Aku tidak menyangka Edward akan mengejarku hanya untuk berteriak lagi padaku.

"Edward, aku mohon! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"

"Apa?! Jadi kita selesai?! Kenapa?! Ada apa denganmu?" Edward kembali berteriak.

"Edward, tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku mohon!"

"Kau harusnya mengerti pekerjaanku! Aku butuh banyak waktu untuk mencapai dan mengerjakannya!"

"Bahkan hanya satu hari? Hanya hari ini?"

"Bella, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita dihari yang lain! Tidak harus hari ini!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Lalu segera setelah aku mengatakan itu, pandangan Edward beralih ke meja yang penuh makanan. Dia sadar seharusnya hari ini spesial.

"Ada apa ini?"

Air mataku sama sekali tidak bisa terbendung, "Selamat Ulang Tahun untukku" gumamku penuh air mata.

Aku berlari keluar, tangisanku membludak. Tidak ada lagi Edward yang akan membuatku tertawa, tidak ada lagi Edward yang membuat lingkaran untuk menenangkanku. Tidak ada lagi Edward. Semuanya berubah, selesai. Cinta MEMANG tidak nyata. Ini adalah perpisahan, karena hanya itulah yang aku tahu. Bertengkar, maka berpisah. Seperti semuanya.

Aku berlari tak tentu arah, menuju taman, menuju rumah Zack. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku, tapi yang jelas aku berlari menuju rumah Zack. Meminta pertolongan.

Bisa kurasakan langkah kaki berat mengejarku. Edward.

"Bella!" Dia berteriak, aku menghindar, lari darinya. Kembali menjadi gadis kecil yang berlari dan tidak pernah menoleh lagi.

"Bella! Tunggu!"

"Pergi Edward!"

"Bella kau mau kemana? Ayo pulang, ini tengah malam!" Edward menarik tanganku, aku menepisnya. "Bella, ayo pulang! Maaf aku lupa, ayo pulang, Bella! Aku mohon, Bella! Kembali padaku, jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu! Aku mohon, Bella! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Dia berseru panjang lebar lalu membawaku kedekapannya.

Aku menangis terus dalam pelukannya, merusak kemeja putihnya dengan makeup-ku. Ini mengejutkan. Biasanya, yang aku tahu, setiap pertengkaran pasti berakhir dengan perpisahan. Tapi dia berbeda, dia malah mengejarku, mendekapku, meminta maaf. Ini mengejutkan!

"Bella, maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi." Aku masih menangis, lalu dia menarik wajahku dan menatapku dalam.

"Aku ingat rasanya pertama kali merangkulmu dalam dekapanku di pantai itu, dan setiap kali aku melihatmu rasanya sama seperti pertama kali di cafe. Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ceroboh itu, dan dia adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kumiliki"

Lalu Edward mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Lembut, manis, unik.

Ciuman ini tidak seperti ciuman biasanya. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, aku mencintainya.

Lalu sebulan kemudian, Edward mengajakku berjalan-jalan ke danau. Entahlah, ini pertama kalinya. Kami menyewa sebuah perahu kecil, lalu Edward mendayungnya hingga kami berada ditengah danau.

Aku terkejut sekali saat dia berseru, "Demi Tuhan! Apa itu?" Dia menunjuk sesuatu dibelakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, ingin tahu. Dan yang kulihat hanya...danau. Air.

"Apa?" Tanyaku masih mencari-cari, "Ap-?"

Dan disanalah dia, memegang cincin putih indah ditangannya. Cincin itu sederhana, dengan satu pernata ditengahnya. Itu indah sekali!

"Isabella Swan, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selama hidupku. Dan maukah kau memberiku kehormatan luar biasa dengan menikahiku?"

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menutup mulutku dengan terkejut.

"Bella?"

"Yes!" Aku menjawab dengan histeris. Lalu dia memelukku, mencium rambutku. "Terima Kasih, Bella"

The Wedding

Pernikahannya indah, resepsinya sederhana. Hanya didatangi beberapa teman dan keluarga. Alice secara paksa merancang semuanya, dan aku bersyukur dia yang melakukan semuanya.

"Kau tampak cantik, Bells." Puji Alice melihatku memakai gaun putih rancangannya.

Pipiku merona merah, "Thanks, Alice"

"Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, tapi aku tidak mau merusak mahakaryaku."

Tapi aku duluan yang memeluknya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Alice."

"Aku juga, Bella. Aku senang sekali kau akan jadi adik iparku."

Lalu saat momen gadis-menangis-berpelukan itu, Jasper, Renee dan Esme masuk ke kamar Edward, tempat aku bersiap-siap.

"Kau siap, Bells?" Tanya Renee dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Ya, Mom."

"Aku rasa kau juga harus memanggilku Mom mulai sekarang, sweetheart." Kata Esme, membuat kami semua tertawa bahagia.

"Tentu, Mom." Jawabku tersenyum.

"Kau siap, sweetheart?" Tanya Dad, merangkul bahuku.

Ketegangan menyelimutiku. Aku membayangkan diriku menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jangan biarkan aku jatuh, Dad." Kataku mengeratkan peganganku pada lengannya.

"Tidak akan pernah."

Dan musik mengalun dengan lembut. Rosalie, istri Emmett, bersedia memainkan pianonya dengan indah saat aku masuk.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba buram, semua pandangan terarah padaku. Aku butuh udara, penyelamat.

Buku-buku jariku memutih, mencengkeram lengan Dad.

Dan disanalah Edward, dibawah kanopi bunga, dasi kupu-kupu menemani tuxedo hitamnya. Rambutnya tidak berantakan seperti biasa, lebih rapi. Tapi dia tetap Edward. Edward-ku. Penyelamatku.

Setelah mengucap janji suci, maka resmilah semuanya, lalu pendeta membiarkan kami berciuman sebagai sepasang suami-istri.

"Perkenalkan, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen." kata pendeta, menarik kami menghadap para tamu. Bisa kulihat Alice dan Jasper, Rosalie dan Emmett, Mom dan suami barunya —Phil—, Dad dengan mata memerah bahagia, Zack, Angela, Mike, dan teman-teman kami yang lain bertepuk tangan bahagia. Ini adalah tempat bahagiaku.

Bulan madu berlangsung 2 minggu. Aku melakukan semua tugasku setelah menyadari Alice memasukkan beberapa _lingerie_ ke koper. Dua bulan setelahnya, kami menyadari bahwa aku hamil anak pertama Edward. Hatiku melambung tinggi oleh kebahagiaan.

Anak pertama kami laki-laki, kami memberi dia nama Jacob Masen Cullen. Saat ulang tahun Jake yang keempat, kami merayakannya dengan meriah.

"Tiup lilinnya, Jake!" Seru Edward merekam semua kebahagiaan ini.

Semuanya terasa seperti menekan tombol _fast forward_, Jake berusia 5 tahun saat aku menanti anak keduaku. Anak kedua kami laki-laki lagi, kami memberinya nama Seth Daniel Cullen. Kami selalu bersama kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi. Dan saat Seth berumur 5 tahun, kami membawa mereka ke pantai kami. Tempat pertama kalinya Edward merangkulku, menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ini pertama kalinya Edward dan aku kesini setelah bertahun-tahun, tapi tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Kami bermain pasir, mengejar satu sama lain, Jake menyipratkan air padaku sementara Seth melakukannya pada Edward.

Karena kelelahan, aku dan Edward duduk di pinggir pantai, memperhatikan kedua anak kami membuat istana pasir yang tidak pernah berhasil. Edward mencium keningku lembut, "Terima Kasih, Bella. Kau telah memberiku kehidupan ini. Aku mencintaimu." Lalu dia mendaratkan bibirnya padaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawabku saat dia melepas ciumannya dan terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba semua kenangan itu muncul, kenangan pertama kali duduk di pantai ini, pertengkaran itu, Edward yang selalu melompat riang untuk membuatku tertawa, semua kenangan bahagia itu muncul. Lalu terakhir, pikiranku berhenti saat pertemuan pertama itu. Saat Edward dan aku bertemu di cafe.

Saat aku merasakan percikan itu dimatanya.

Dan aku sadar, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sudah _mencintai_nya. Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari pertemuan pertamaku dengannya.

Nada-nada indahpun berlarian dikepalaku, aku langsung menyanyikan laguku langsung saat itu juga. Edward menatapku takjub.

_You were in college working, part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "can you believe it?" as we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it. Yes, yes. I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sittin there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for this first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that ever been mine_

_Fast forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We've got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for this first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the good-bye, cause it's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise. You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best things that's ever been mine"_

_Hold on, you make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

_Dia adalah hal terbaik yang pernah jadi milikku._


End file.
